Luna Moon the Mary Sue
by AppaJuice
Summary: This is about Luna Moon, the most amazing person/goddess on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**LUNA MOON THE MARY SUE  
>- CHAPTER 1 -<strong>

Luna Moon walked out into her backyard. It was nighttime, and she was bathed in the light of the full moon. Her silvery eyes stared up at the round disk in the sky, with curiosity. Luna loved the night. She smiled, and all of a sudden a lady popped up from behind a bush.

"Hello, Luna."

"Who the heck are you? What are you doing in my backyard!" She said, unsure.

The lady had silver eyes like her own, and a warm smile. Suddenly, a lot more people jumped out from behind the bushes. They were all girls. She stared at the lady in confusion, waiting for an answer.

"I am Artemis."

"Oh my gosh! Isn't that, like, a mythological person?"

"I am the Greek goddess, Artemis, and I am your mother."

"Really? That's so cool! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she complained, but went up and hugged the random lady that she now knew was her mother.

"I was waiting for the right time," she said, in a dramatic and wistful way, as she looked off into the distance.

"Oh! Now what?" she cocked her head, "Are you going to stay?"

"No. I have come to offer you something."

"Ooh, an offer! What are you offering me?" she asked, excitedly.

"You may join me. You can become one of my hunters. Be immortal, and kill monsters for the rest of your life."

"Okay! I'll join."

"Repeat after me -

_I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis  
>I turn my back on the company of men,<br>Accept eternal maidenhood,  
>And join the Hunt."<em>

"Okay!" she repeated the words her mother said. "Cool! Am I, like, immortal?"

"Yes. Unless you die in battle"


	2. Chapter 2

**LUNA MOON THE MARY SUE  
>- CHAPTER 2 -<strong>

Luna smiled, and walked over to meet the other hunters. For the next hundreds of years, she was the best huntress. She always killed the monsters, and was respected by everyone, even the gods.

Finally, after 1000 years, her mother told her, "Do you want to be a goddess?"

"Ya, duh!" she exclaimed.

"Since you are the best hunter, I will grant you with godly powers."

She muttered something under her breathe, and Luna began to glow.

"Woah," she said, and there was a flash of light. Luna was now a god.

"You are now Luna, goddess of the night sky."

"Yes!" she said, and teleported to Olympus, since she had godly powers.

Artemis followed. Luna saw all the Olympians there, plus Hestia tending a fire.

All the gods bowed down to her, even Zeus.

"Hello Luna, goddess of the night sky."

"Hi, Zeus!" she said, happily.

"Since you have proved yourself so amazing," he explained, "You will be crowned queen of the Gods."

Luna squealed, "Awesome! Thanks," Hera shot a jealous glance in Luna's direction.

Hera, infuriated, pulled out her sword, and slashed at Luna. Luna teleported behind her, and punched Hera, killing her.

"Now that she is gone, I can be queen! OMG, yay!" she said. All the Olympians cheered, and bowed down to her. Luna took her rightful place on the throne next to Zeus.

"Now that the great Luna is queen of the gods, we will have a feast!"


	3. Chapter 3

**LUNA MOON THE MARY SUE  
>- CHAPTER 3 -<strong>

The table was filled with candy, ice cream, ambrosia, and nectar. Luna ate all of the ice cream, and got full quickly, so she didn't eat anything else. Of course, the sugary food would never make her gain weight, since she was a goddess.

She was about to pour one of those oversized Pixie Stix into her mouth, when someone kicked open the door. All the gods and goddesses of Olympus fell silent when they saw the golden eyed titan.

Kronos smiled slyly, and said, "I will destroy Olympus, so I can rule the world!" Lightning flashed dramatically behind him, and he chuckled evilly, "Muahaha!"

"No!" said Luna, bravely, "You won't! I will _destroy_ you." She raised her hands, and beams of energy shot out of them, and to the evil titan lord.

"Nooo!" he screamed before exploding into dust, and was cast to Tartarus.

All the gods clapped, and cheered in her honor, "That was a fantastic act of bravery!" said her mother, Artemis, crying tears of joy.

Zeus settled everyone down, "To honor this great hero, Luna, goddess of the night sky, I will give her a gift."

All the other gods clapped in approval, "Wow, that was amazing!" said Ares, knowing he could have never defeated Kronos.

After the gods quieted down again, Zeus explained, "I will bless her with the ability to cause world peace."


	4. Chapter 4

**LUNA MOON THE MARY SUE  
>- Chapter 4 -<strong>

Zeus mumbled something under his breathe, the way Artemis did when Luna was being transformed into a goddess. Again, Luna began to glow. Her luminescence grew stronger, and stronger, and finally there was a flash of light.

The gods clapped and cheered, wishing that they could do more the lovely goddess. However, the Mary Sue had nearly everything she dreamed of. They could do nothing more.

Luna levitated back down to Earth. She landed in the middle of a small town. She was ready to make use of the new power. She started chanting. Luna knew exactly what to say; all the words flowed together, making perfect sense to her.

All of a sudden, the whole Earth glowed. Then, as quick as it started, the glow subsided. As Luna walked through the streets, she saw that everyone was peaceful, happy, and doing as they wish. Everyone smiled and waved to their neighbors across the street.

Luna explored the rest of the world. In France, Mexico, China, and hundreds more places, everyone was doing stuff peacefully, happily, and freely. She saw a discarded newspaper on the ground, and for the title it said, _ALL WAR IN THE UNIVERSE HAS ENDED THANKS TO A BEAUTIFUL GODDESS, LUNA._

Billions of people worshiped her. She had her own holiday called Luna Day. Everyone voted that she should be the queen of the world, and she agreed.

People begged to be her servant, so Luna had over 6,000,000,000 slaves. Luna, along with the rest of the world, would never be unhappy again.

**THE END**

Do you think the last chapter was too over the top? Should I make a sequel to this terrible story? Review, and tell me what you think. :]


End file.
